His Best Mate's Sister
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: "Hermione Malfoy and Ginny Potter will start planning your wedding as soon as they get to know that you like Lils", mumbled Albus. "On behalf of my father, older brother and myself, I can say that we all hate you, Scorpius!" One shot. EWE. Dramione is included too!


**Summary:"Hermione Malfoy and Ginny Potter will start planning your wedding as soon as they get to know that you like Lils", mumbled Albus. "On behalf of my father, older brother and myself, I can say that we all hate you, Scorpius!" One shot. EWE. Dramione is included too!**

"She's so pretty", sighed Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus Potter punched his friend in the arm. "That's my sister you're talking about", he said. "Show some respect."

"I am", replied the twenty one year old blonde. "It's just that I never noticed Lily like this before. It was incredibly smart of Mrs. Potter to send her to that finishing school in France. Lils looks so different."

"She does look different", said Albus uncomfortably. "But she's still my little sister, my eighteen year old sister."

The two boys were spending their Saturday afternoon at the Weasleys' Burrow. They sat in the kitchen, sipping Butterbeer and watching the view outside.

Scorpius was lusting after a certain red haired witch while Albus was watching him. He didn't like this new development. What would he do know that his best mate was after his sister? Scorpius wasn't a bad guy and Albus wasn't worried about Lily getting hurt.

He was more concerned with the fact that his sister had grown up and become more attractive to the male eye. Why did this have to happen so soon? he thought. She was only eighteen. Still so young.

He decided to be angry at his mother for sending Lily away to France. Ever since she came back, she seemed so different, as put by Sccorpius.

Her hair flowed down to her waist and her figure changed as well. She put more effort into getting dressed and was starting to behave more and more like their cousin, Rose Weasley. Except that she still looked like the innocent girl she'd always been.

But then again, who could blame Rose for being who she was? After all, her mother was Lavender Brown who would have died before letting her daughter be anything but a girly girl.

"I know she's your sister", said Scorpius. "But as of today, she's also the mother of my future children."

"Her brother is standing right next to you", pointed out Albus. "Do you mind shutting up?"

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter Al", replied the blonde as he clapped a hand on Albus' shoulder. "You're the first person to know and when you're the best man at my wedding, you can mention how I fell for her at your grandparents' house on an ordinary Saturday afternoon."

"Oh Merlin", groaned Albus. "I really hate you Scorp. Of all the girls in this world, you had to choose Lily?"

Scorpius smirked. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked. "Mum always thought I'd end up with Rose but that didn't happen, did it? This way, you and I get to be family, buddy. That ought to make you happy."

"Can't you make me happy by marrying Rosie and becoming my cousin-in-law instead of my brother-in-law?" asked Albus feebly.

"That's not happening", scowled Scorpius. "I hate your cousin and you know it."

"She's not that bad", defended Albus.

"Do you honestly believe what you're saying?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"No." That was the truth.

"Mum's gonna be so pleased", said Scorpius. "She was worried because I don't have a girlfriend but now that problem will get solved soon enough."

"Hermione Malfoy and Ginny Potter will start planning your wedding as soon as they get to know that you like Lils", mumbled Albus. "On behalf of my father, older brother and myself, I can say that we all hate you, Scorpius!"

"Don't say that. You know you love me."

"Wait a sec. What makes you think Lily will go out with you anyway? Or marry you some day?"

"Cause she's been crushing on me since she was ten years old and I'm sure that she'll be super happy that I like her too."

"Perfect. This is what I needed."

"Oh lighten up Al. Be happy that it's good ol' me and not some prat like Nott, Zabini, Finnigan or Flint. At least you know and approve of me."

"What would I've done if it were any of them?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Sat down with me and James and plotted ways to kill the guy in his sleep."

"Sounds like something I'd do."

"So...?"

"Don't worry Scorp", said Albus with a small smile. "I won't have any problem. As long as you treat her right."

~0~

"Hey Lily", called out Scorpius as he left the Burrow that evening.

"Yes Scorpius?" said Lily Potter.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" he asked casually.

"Oh?" she said in surprise. "Oh. I... Uh... Um..."

"She'd love to", said Albus, sending an encouraging nod towards his sister.

"Great", smiled Scorpius as he helped the girl out of her seat and out the door.

"What was that all about?" asked George Weasley as he watched his nephew stare at the closing door.

"My future brother-in-law taking his future wife out for a walk", replied Albus. "Come to think of it, I think it'll be great to have him in the family. Though Dad's not going to be pleased. Or James for that matter."

With that being said, the young man made his way to the living room, leaving George shocked as ever. He looked up at the ceiling. "See that, Fred?" he said. "First Hermione and Malfoy and now their spawn and our niece. The world really is going crazy!

**I really hope you like reading this. Yes, I HAD to make Scorpius, Hermione and Draco's son 'cause I'm a huge Dramione fan! Now, how do I make you review? Do I beg, plead or bribe you?**

**Any suggestions for any HP one shots? Do tell me.**

**AND please review. Pretty please.**


End file.
